The Travelers
by PhoenixFlyer232
Summary: A few weeks after Maleficent was defeated Carlos begins to think maybe Mal, Evie, and Jay don't want to be his friend anymore. Just as Carlos thinks he should run away a strange girl introduces him to an odd group The Travelers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Descendants**

* * *

Carlos banged his head against the library table and sighed. Maybe Mal, Evie, and Jay really don't want to be friends with me. It had started out small Jay needed to practice Tourney alone, Evie had to do homework, Mal needed to meet Ben's parents, but soon Mal and Evie didn't want him in their rooms. Then Jay said he had to leave the room **THEY** shared, because he was making to much noise (he was just trying to sleep)!

So what if they don't want to be friends with him anymore well, what should he do then? Stay here without friends or...maybe he could...runaway? Actually thats not a bad idea, he had a bag for a occasion like this underneath his bed. If he skipped dinner he would be out of here by curfew, just as Carlos was bout to stand up and go to his room a girl sat down right next to him and said. "Hey Carlos remember me?" She was slightly on the short side with shoulder length choppy black hair, sea-green eyes, tan skin, and was wearing faded blue jeans, gray vans, and a plaid purple long sleeve shirt. "Umm" Carlos said she looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place her. she rolled her eye's looking slightly annoyed. "You tutored me in math."

"Oh right math" he responded. "It's Haley Jackson right?" "Bingo" Haley responded excitedly. "Anyway you are sitting with me and me friends tonight at dinner 'K'?"

" Yeah sure-wait what?" "Carlos please I told them you were sitting with us and they want to meet you. Just one night." Haley pleaded while pouting. "Ok ok" Carlos responded laughing slightly. "Just don't bring out the puppy dog eyes. One question why me?"

"I don't really know their is just something special about you." Haley responded with a strange glint in her eves. Then she forcefully grabbed my arm, then walked me out to the cafeteria. "It's just one night" Carlos thought not like anything is going to change.

* * *

 **So I hope you like my first chapter of The Travelers. Anyway I thought I would point some things out, so while this isn't a crossover there will be both characters and OC from other books/movie. Haley is an OC a sister to a character from a book, points if you can figure out who. I will remind that this isn't a Carlos x OC story any relationships are already established. Thanks for reading and feel free to PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Descendants**

 **the same Wings4148: Thank you for the review this is my first story and reviews are always appreciated**

 **Niom Lamboise: Thanks! And I will try to keep updating**

 **Weedmeister: Correct points for you :)**

 **Anyway this story show some of the characters from other books/movies, I don't consider this a cross-over because we don't really get into the other characters universe**

* * *

"So who are they?" Evie asked Audrey as they all (Mal, Evie, Doug, Ben, Jay, Audrey) began to eat their dinner. As the weeks wore on Audrey had began to explain the social ladder, who's-who, and the cliques of Auradon Prep. "They are a group called The Travelers, nobody is sure why they call themselves that but the most common theory is that it's because they come from the farthest corners of the kingdom. They keep to themselves and rarely let anyone in, they had two older guys but they graduated." Audrey whispered to the table. "Alright Miss. Gossip who are they." Mal interrupted while rolling her eyes. While Mal and Audrey don't hate each other any more they aren't exactly best friends.

"Okay" Audrey responded unpreturbed "The guy that's carrying a sword is Edmund Pevensie (a slightly tall boy with pale skin ,dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing what he wears in the opening scene of prince caspian) he's 14. The tallest boy their is Percy Jackson, (he has sea-green eyes, messy black hair, tan skin, wearing a orange tee-shirt with greek words on it, blue canvas shoes, and blue jeans) Percy is 16. Sammy Valdez is 14 and he is the short one with elf ears (mexican american descant, messy brown hair, brown eyes, wears a yellow button up shirt, brown trousers with suspenders and brown toe on toe cap-shoes), and Harry Potter (a 14 year boy who is the shortest has untamable black hair, green eyes, a lightning blot scar on his forehead, and is wearing what he wore at the quidditch world cup)."

"Cool cool" Mal respond indifferently,although she looks slightly interested. "Is their anyone else.""Yup Percy Jackson's younger sister Haley Jackson." Audrey replied with a look in her eye that only a gossiper has. "Wait a minute" Jay butts in. "What makes so hard to get in."

"Well they rarely talk to anyone outside their and if they do it's only out of necessity." Audrey muttered quietly. "You tried to get in and failed didn't you, imagine that the great Audrey unable to get in a group." Jay teased her. "Shut up" Audrey muttered. "I did not." But her flaming cheeks were a dead give away. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but where is Carlos." Evie asked in a worried voice. "He's actually I'm not sure where he is" Mal replied in a slightly worried tone. But before anyone else could get a word in the doors opened and to everyones shock Haley Jackson walked in chatting with Carlos Deville like he was her best friend.

* * *

Carlos chuckled slightly as he and Haley walked into the cafeteria, about two minutes after he and Haley left she began to talk about her friends and several funny situations which lead to him laughing the entire way down. He was so busy laughing that he didn't have time to think about running away. But as they entered the cafeteria his thoughts began to catch up with where would he go, are his friends busy or do the just not want to be with him, and why did Haley Jackson a girl he had one tutoring session with, want him to sit with her? As these madly confusing thoughts swirled through his head Carlos didn't notice that the entire cafeteria went quite when they walk in, didn't notice Haley leading him to a seat, or someone pulling up a chair, and he didn't notice his friend's questioning gazes as he sat down.

"Carlos Caarrrlos Carlos!" "Gahh" Carlos yelped then turned in his seat to face Haley whose eyes where glittering with amusement. "Yes" Carlos said trying to keep his voice even. "I was just introducing you to Percy my older brother , Edmund my boyfriend , Sammy my best friend, and Harry my crazy artist friend." Haley replied struggling to hold back laughter. "Oh, well it's nice to meet all of you" Carlos said fighting back a blush. After that everyone responded in the same manner. Just as he was drifting back into his thoughts Percy shoved a plate of food in his face.

"Well what are you waiting for eat it."

"Why do you care? I mean I'm old enough to know when to eat."

"Because I have gone without food and I know it can be a hard habit to break."

That shut Carlos up he personally believed that only kids on the Isle of the Lost went with out food. Maybe not everyone's life in Auradon was peaches 'in' cream. After that exchange Carlos began to eat, but he was soon drawn into the argument that Edmund and Harry started.

"I'm just saying that if you have enough coffee and energy bars you can skip sleeping, to work on something important."

"Maybe Tony and Haven can do that Harry but they are adults and you are a teenager. It's different, believe me I know. I mean I do live with them. " At the end of Ed's speech he grabbed a water a took a large drink. He looked ready to continue the argument, but Carlos interrupted. "Ed who are Tony and Haven?"

"Tony and Haven are the people who adopted me when I was eight. When I was 12 going on 13 a backlash of accidental magic transformed me into a eight year old. I couldn't tell my family so I turned to the streets and Tony and Haven, who are siblings adopted me. Now I live with them and their house has become our summer base of sorts."

"A magical backlash turn you into a eight year old? That is surprisingly cool."

"Thank you Carlos I'm glad my accident is a source of amusement to you." That caused Carlos to look down in embarrassment, a blush forming on his cheeks. Edmund only rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Carlos's shoulder. "Carlos, I'm just joking 'k'," Carlos nodded and said "k" back.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy." Haley and Sammy both said lightly bouncing in their seat's. "What, what, what, what." Percy responded rolling his eyes.

"Well we were wondering if Carlos is in?"

"Good question," Percy turned to Carlos everything about him screamed seriousness. "Carlos Deville would you like to join our tightly knit group The Travelers? We will only ask this once." Carlos couldn't respond her was stunned! They wanted him to join their group, him! I mean what was so special about him. But as he wondered why a warm feeling grew inside him. These people wanted him to join them, Carlos Deville was wanted by a group of people who didn't care where he was from, or who his mother was. They just wanted him.

"Carlos you answer." That jolted Carlos out of his thought process. "Yeah I would love to join."

"Great to hear, now would you like to bunk with us or stay in your own dorm?" At that question Carlos felt his spirits lifting. He wouldn't be kicked out of his own room for trying to sleep! "Bunk with you?"

"Well yeah I mean I know it's rather sudden but-" "I would love to." Percy perked up at this then nodded and said. "well then we better be heading off to bed it's getting late." Carlos looked over at the clock and shock ran through him it was almost twelve o-clock. "Definitely, oh and Carlos you ok with bunk on the couch till we get you a bed."

"yeah sure thats fine." As the excitement from join their group faded away Carlos began to notice just how tired he was. "Hey Haley," "yeah Carlos." Where is your dorm exactly." "You'll see." Was all Haley said and as they walked Carlos noticed that the girls stayed with them. Then the turned a corner and Percy put his finger on a security pad that scanned his thumb. "Tony and Haven are a bit paranoid was the only explanation offered." Carlos felt himself nodding vaguely as the wall disappeared and a stairway appeared. As Carlos climbed to the top he could feel himself getting more and more tired. When they entered the room Carlos didn't even look around he just stumbled to the couch they pointed out, and crashed on it. He said goodnight to everyone and heard goodnight back, and with the final thought of they really want me Carlos drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright second chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after that. Points to see if you can figure out who Tony and my OC Haven are.**


	3. Teaser Chapter

**Disclaimer I don't own descendants**

 **Niom Lamboise: Thank you for the review it helps!**

* * *

Mal shut the door of Jay and Carlos's room a sigh escaping her lips. "What was Carlos doing sitting with them?" Evie asked worry tainting her tone. "I really don't know E, but it's probably just a one time thing he'll be back tomorrow." Even as Mal was talking disbelief flitted across her face. "Relax guys Carlos is probably just branching out, he'll come back he always does." Mal and Evie both nodded because it was true. On the Isle of the Lost Carlos had disappeared a few times to try and makes some more friends, but it never worked out. "So what now, we just continue on with our lives, and wait for Carlos to come back?"

"Basically E their isn't much else we can do." Mal had a calming smile on her face as she reassured Evie. "Well I'm off to bed, and if Carlos comes back in my room tonight I'll let you guys know." "K Jay," "goodnight Jay." Were the responses that Jay received as the girls went back to their dorms. As Jay lay down to go to sleep a thread of doubt crossed his mind. That maybe things would be different in Auradon, maybe Carlos would stay friends with this mysterious group. But Jay ignored these thoughts, I mean it's Carlos he supposed to be there in case something happens. Whats the worst that can go wrong.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked this teaser chapter. I know it's not much but something came up and I won't be able to update for the next couple days.**

 **Please review and feel free to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own descendants**

 **Niom Lamboise: Thank you for the review it helps!**

 **Weedmeister: Thank's I'll try to keep updating**

 **the same Wings4148: I try and I don't know if they will be in the story, but if they are I'll give you a shout out.**

 **Electric Blue Reader: I know their are mistakes, but I just started and I'm trying for a beta reader.**

 **Fangirl71103: Thank you for the compliment they are some of my favorite characters too.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review**

* * *

Mal shut the door of Jay and Carlos's room a sigh escaping her lips. "What was Carlos doing sitting with them?" Evie asked worry tainting her tone. "I really don't know E, but it's probably just a one time thing, he'll be back tomorrow." Even as Mal was saying this disbelief flitted across her face. "Relax guys Carlos is probably just branching out, he'll come back he always does." Mal and Evie both nodded because it was true. On the Isle of the Lost Carlos had disappeared a few times to try and makes some more friends, but it never worked out. "So what now, we just continue on with our lives, and wait for Carlos to come back?"

"Basically E their isn't much else we can do." Mal had a calming smile on her face as she reassured Evie. "Well I'm off to bed, and if Carlos comes back in my room tonight I'll let you guys know." "K Jay," "goodnight Jay." Were the responses that Jay received as the girls went back to their dorms. As Jay lay down to go to sleep a thread of doubt crossed his mind. That maybe things would be different in Auradon, maybe Carlos would stay friends with this mysterious group. But Jay ignored these thoughts, I mean it's Carlos he supposed to be there in case something happens. What's the worst that can go wrong.

* * *

Carlos yawned as he stretched and blearily opened his eyes. 'That's weird I don't remember a couch in me and Jay's room.' Then it all came back to him Haley, Percy, and...The Travelers. Slowly Carlos sat up and looked around he was in a living room/kitchen. He was on a giant L-shaped brown leather couch with pillows every where, draped in a navy blue fuzzy blanket. There was a glass table in front of him, two red squashy beanbag's one on either side of the couch, and a flat screen 60' inch T.V. with all kinds of gaming systems and D.V.D. players in front of him. As Carlos looked behind him he noticed five doors each with a different symbol on them. One had a wand crossed with a painters brush, one with a roaring lion, one a tidal wave, another a book covered in black fire, and the last looked the most recent it was a black and white crossbones. The wall's were painted a cheery turquoise color with the occasional rose shaded wall lamp on them. Plus there were bookshelves everywhere each one was overflowing with either a: books, b: movies, and c: video games.

"Morning."

Carlos snapped his head around and see to the left of him was kitchenette with stainless steel appliances, black granite counter tops, light yellow walls, a domed celling light, and a wooden table that could seat eight, with padded wood chairs. Then Carlos noticed Edmund who was quietly drinking coffee as he walked over to him.

"What time is it Ed?"

"It's about six o-clock in the morning, and before you ask Sammy was the one to put the blanket on you. Plus no one else is up."

"Okay, so why are you up a six A.M. in the morning."

"Well I'm basically the only person here who try's to keep a normal sleep schedule."

"Cool, so why is my symbol on that door."

"That's your room Harry had painted that right when we got back only took him like fifteen minutes."

"Oh,(the fact that it only took Harry 15 minutes showed that he was a good artist, because every sign was incredibly detailed.) " Carlos felt the room descend into silence, but not the awkward kind. This silence was comfortable and neither felt the urge to talk. Which was weird because he had only felt this way with Mal, Evie, and Jay before, but mainly Jay. Edmund stood up and walked over to the coffe machine.

"Want some?" He offered. "Once people start waking up all the good stuff will be gone."

Carlos shrugged he liked coffee on the island (as much as he could like that sludge) but he found the kind on Auradon to be a little to sweet. "Sure, whatever." When Ed finished making the coffee Carlos grabbed it. As he took a sip his eyes bugged out, this was delicious! It didn't taste like the sludge on the Isle and it wasn't sweet like the kind in the cafeteria.

"Like it?" Ed asked as he continued to sip his coffee. "It's pure black coffee, it isn't filled with all the cream and sugar they put in the stuff downstairs."

"Ah," Carlos was about to continue talking, but the door with the tidal wave opened and Percy and Haley stumbled out. For some strange reason Percy was shirtless.

"Erm Percy, why exactly are you shirtless, and why are you two sharing a room?"

"Oh well it's a bit of a long story." Percy started, looking slightly embarrassed. "Long story short we both have terrible nightmares so we share a room. Usually we end up sleeping together, because the nightmares get so bad. As for the shirtless thing I don't really know. He just goes to bed with a shirt on and wakes up without one." Haley interjected, Carlos wanted to ask her more but the look in both of their eyes warned him not to ask. Besides he had his own baggage from his past, and if he was asked about it he would get defensive as well. After that exchange the morning passed by quietly, Sammy and Harry both got up thirty minutes later. The only problem was when Sammy and Edmund had to drag Harry out of his room, because he lost track of time when he was painting in his room. Which in turn nearly made them late for class. Carlos had to stifle a laugh just thinking about it.

* * *

Carlos stifled a yawn as he quietly stretched in his seat, he had nearly finished all his morning classes, and had managed to avoid Ben, Mal, Evie, and Jay which he had considered a major score. Just five more minutes then he would be able to go sit with The Travelers at lunch. After lunch he had Remedial Goodness and Tourney practice to worry(with none of The Travelers being in those classes) about, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. Carlos wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Mal, Evie, and Jay right now. But he knew that he wasn't going to run away from Auradon Prep anymore, he couldn't leave Haley, Percy, Edmund, Harry, and Sammy. Even though he only knew The Travelers for a short while he already felt a bond towards them, which was incredibly weird.

"Rrrriiinnnggg!"

Carlos did a small jump in his seat when he heard the bell. Then he was grabbing his stuff and rushing out of Advanced Robotics, which was the only class besides Remedial Goodness that he didn't share with Haley, Percy, Sammy, Harry, or Edmund. Carlos knew that it was also one of the classes that was across the school from the cafeteria, and he didn't want to run into Ben, Mal, Evie, or Jay. Carlos was almost to the cafeteria when he felt a hand grab his wrist and yanked him into a deserted hallway. Carlos was about to turn around and see who grabbed him when he heard a voice that made his heart stop.

"Carlos?"

* * *

 **So that's all for today folks. How do you think I did with the descendants reactions, to much to little? I added a few hints in the story about stuff I am going to add later in (I'll give you a hint it's when Carlos is drinking coffee). I mean this story is rated T for a reason. Also I was thinking of pairing Jay and Carlos together and I want your opinions on that. I hope you liked this chapter of The Travelers and as always please review and don't forget to P.M. me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own descendants**

 **I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and I am going ahead with the Jaylos pairing.**

* * *

As Carlos turned around his heart thumping in his chest. He began to discreetly look for another student to come and rescue him, but the hallway was deserted. Slowly he began to panic, this was just his luck. Carlos didn't want to deal with this now he wanted some time to settle down, but no fate just had to give him a confrontation today. Suddenly the person seemed to run out of patience the hand that had grabbed his arm (which Carlos had somehow forgotten about) tightened. Quickly to give himself more time to think himself out of this situation he closed his eyes. Then he felt himself being spun around to face this person. Carlos felt hands resting on his shoulders offering a small comfort, but also making sure he didn't run away. Carlos had recognized the voice that said his name but was hoping against hope that he was wrong. They others he could deal with, but this person brought up unwanted memories and feelings. Slowly, Carlos opened his eye's and felt his posture stiffen then relax in defeat. It was Jay

* * *

Jay shifted opening his eyes he saw a tongue licking him and for a second thought it was Carlos. But then his brain caught up to his eyes and he realized it was Dude. As Jay sat up he looked over at the clock. It was 8:30! He was going to be late! Why didn't Carlos wake him up? Then Jay suddenly remembered, Carlos wasn't here he ran off with The Travelers. What was so special about them anyway, after all Jay was the one that knew Carlos since childhood. What did they have to offer that he, Mal, and Evie didn't. A small niggling voice in the back of his head whispered that it was their fault they had been rude to Carlos, ignored him, and he kicked him out of their room. But Jay ignored that voice it wasn't their fault they were just busy. Carlos had no right to just up and leave!

If Jay was in his right mind at the moment he might have noticed that these thoughts of his were odd and strangely possessive. However Jay was tired from staying up late waiting for Carlos, and angry with him for leaving with The Travelers in the first place.

So what if Carlos would rather spend time with an oddball group then with him, Mal, Evie, and now Ben. He will come back, he's Carlos he always comes back, he's like a puppy in that way. Completely and irrevocably attached to his friends. Slowly Jay calmed down and began to get ready for school. He had just enough time to grab a bagel before class starts, then sit next to Mal in History.

"Jay you have to talk to Carlos." That startled Jay out of his thoughts. He jerked in his seat then stared at Mal.

"What?"

"You heard me you have to talk to Carlos."

"But why me?"

"Because you and Carlos are extremely close. Oh, don't give me that look, you and Carlos were and still are extremely close. Now I don't know why he ran off with that group. But you still need to talk to him. Evie already checked Carlos's schedule. Every class besides Advanced Robotics, Remedial Goodness, and Tourney Practice he shares with one of The Travelers. After Carlos finishes Advanced Robotics he'll have to run all the way across the school to get to the cafeteria. The Art class hallway will be empty from 11:50 to 12:05, you have fifteen minutes to talk to Carlos. So we can figure out what exactly is going on. If that doesn't work we still have Tourney practice and Remedial goodness."

"Wow." Jay was stunned, okay he wasn't that surprised. Back at the Isle the pulled off all sorts of plans like this. Jay simply hadn't seen this side of Mal in a while. He was about to reply that he would do this when Mal cut him off saying.

"Oh and Jay don't blow up at Carlos that will only make things worse." Anger flashed through Jay at that sentence. How dare she say that he would make things worse! It was Carlos's fault anyway he left him! He had every right to blow up at Carlos. Slowly Jay realized that Mal was waiting for him to calm down. Eventually he calmed down and his anger burned down to a simmering resentment. He wouldn't blow up at Carlos however he would demand to know why he is hanging out with The Travelers.

"Don't worry Mal I won't blow up at Carlos, I'm just going to figure out what's going on." That statement seemed to appease her and nothing more was said during history. But at the end of Class Mal pulled him over and said.

"Evie and I trust you Jay but please don't get to angry." Anger flashed through him at that statement, he knew how to control his emotions. But then Jay remembered that while he could control his emotions in front of other kids, due to the sheer amount of trust he held with the Mal Evie, and especially Carlos he was a little looser with his emotion's. Jay nodded at Mal then flashing a smile headed off to his next class

* * *

Mal quietly sighed with relief. She was slightly mad at Carlos and so was Evie, but they could handle themselves around Carlos. However their was something strange between the two of them. Something she couldn't identify. Which was why she and Evie sent Jay. Even though Jay would probably blow up, which meant that Carlos would also blow up. Which would give them a higher chance to figure out what was going on.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed incredibly slowly. Jay thought he was going to die from impatience, he just wanted this class to be over so he could confront Carlos in the Art Hallway.

"Brrrriiiinnnggg" Jay leaped up that was the bell! Quickly, he gathered all his stuff and rushed out of class. He made it to his locker and shoved his stuff in! Ignoring Chad's (the jerk) greeting, he pushed past him. Jay continued to rush past students, until he realized he made it to the Art Hallway. As Jay looked around he thought Mal and Evie made good on their promise. No one was there. Then he heard footprints, Jay looked in the next hall and saw Carlos. He was rushing to lunch lost in his thoughts. With that Jay reached out and with a practiced hand grabbed Carlo's arm and dragged him into the hallway. Then he spoke Carlos's name. He felt him tense up, Jay waited a bit then lost his patience. He spun Carlos around (who he noticed had closed his eyes) and placed his hands on his shoulders. Familiar, but also making sure Carlos wouldn't run away. Jay watched as Carlos opened his eyes, tensed when he saw him then relaxed. Showing Jay that Carlos wouldn't try to run away. Slowly Carlos looked up, he opened his mouth to speak. But Jay cut him off.

* * *

Carlos looked up at Jay and began to open his mouth to speak. When Jay cut him off.

"Carlos Malevola DeVille! What where you thinking going off with a group like that! And why would you go off with them? You had no reason to and shouldn't have done it. You are coming to lunch with me no questions asked." Carlos was **furious** , how dare he! Jay could not just walk up to him and tell him what to do! He enjoyed hanging out with The Travelers and nothing Jay could say or do would change his mind. Also why in the world did Jay use his middle name? On that note how in The Nine Hells did Jay get a hold of his middle name?

"No." For a second Carlos saw surprise and a bit of hurt flash across Jay's face, and he felt doubt flicker through him. Then he steeled himself 'Jay was in the wrong I'm in the right' Carlos reminded himself.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, no. Jay you have no right to grab me like that, and demand that I go to lunch with you." A small part of Carlos flickered with an unknown emotion. Was Jay asking him out, but as quickly as the flicker came it was gone. As Carlos went back to being furious with Jay.

"I went off with a nice group of people that wanted me to sit with them for dinner, and be a part of their group. I accepted the offer. Not that you would care. You, Mal, and Evie were ignoring me so I decided why not. I'm not going to lunch with them Not with you, and you are not allow to do anything about it. Also how in The Nine Hell's did you know my middle name?!"

By the end of his tirade Carlos was breathing heavily, he looked up and noticed Jay had a shell shocked look on his face. However he couldn't really bring himself to care. Without another word Carlos yanked his shoulder's out of Jay's grasp. Then he stalked off down the halls for lunch. Knowing if he stayed near Jay any longer he would undoubtedly explode even more.

* * *

Jay couldn't do anything but stare as Carlos ranted, and by the time he shook himself out of his shocked stupor Carlos was gone. Quickly Jay hurried down to the cafeteria for lunch. As he entered Jay looked around and noticed some things first off Mal and Evie were giving him a what-in-the-world-did-you-do-Jayden-Amara, and that Carlos was eating lunch and quietly chatting with The Travelers. Jay quietly groaned then walked over to Ben, Doug, Mal, Evie, and Audrey.

"Alright what happened?"

"What?" Jay's head whipped around to Audrey.

"Well something obviously happened other wise Mal and Evie wouldn't be glaring at you and Carlos would be sitting with us." Audrey said in an extremely matter of fact way. Ooohh boy, Jay thought this wouldn't be easy. As he began to explain everything that happened he watched as their faces went from shock, to anger, to shock, and then resigned. Then without a word Evie reached over the table and _Slapped_ him across the face.

"Jay how could you Mal specifically told you not to explode at him."

"How could I? He went just up and left us."

"Carlos does not belong to you and while it is strange, you were suppose to find out why he left. Not blow up at him and try to force him to come with you. Anyone with half a brain could realize that."

"Look I'm not sorry I yelled and maybe I took things a little to far. But he is still shouldn't be hanging out with them."

When Evie responded everyone struggled to hear her. "I guess your feelings are getting in the way."

That stumped Jay, what did his feelings have to do with anything. Besides what does Evie know that he doesn't? It's not like he likes Carlos, right? The rest of the meal was spent in knew silence with minimal conversation. When lunch ended Ben, Doug, Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Jay all left for their classes. Without saying a word.

* * *

"God, I just can't believe him." Carlos was furious how dare he!

"Hate to interrupt you full blown blow up. By the way have you ever considered anger management." That caused Carlos to snap his head around and stare at Sammy with a what-the-heck expression, on his face. To which Sammy responded by shrugging and saying. "What can I say I'm extremely hyper. Anyway who exactly are you mad at, and just what did the do to deserve this much anger."

"It's Jay he grabbed me on the way to lunch, then he proceeded to yell about how I left him, and that I couldn't associate with you guys. Then he decide to order me to lunch with him."

Haley snickered as she grabbed a sandwich and said. "Well maybe Jay has a crush on you and just won't admit it." When she finished speaking Haley bent down to take a bite of her sandwich, only to notice that Ed was eating it. Haley pouted and told him. "Hey! That sandwich is mine, surrender it foul beast!"

Ed merely rolled his eyes, split the sandwich in half, gave Haley half, then kissed her on the cheek. "Happy?" Was his response. Haley gave Edmund a thumbs up and nodded, to busy eating her sandwich to answer.

"Here, eat." Carlos looked down surprised, it seemed that Percy had shoved a plate full of food in front of him. "Wow you seem intent on filling me up." Carlos did not get a response though.

"Jay is most likely protective of you from the Isle, he is worried that things are changing, and by worrying so much he blew up at you. While that excuses him for yelling at you. That does not excuse Jay for the words he said. Many people do not realize that words can hurt as much as actions, sometimes more, and that words can also have a more lasting effect."

Carlos whipped his head around to stare at Harry. Harry seemed like a quiet type of person and he was slightly surprised he talked for that long. Then Carlos realized that he was correct words can hurt more than actions. Slowly, he really looked at The Travelers, and noticed somethings. The way Harry was always hunched into himself, how Ed seem almost to eager to please, the fact that both Percy and Haley had fake smiles on their faces, that Sammy had extremely dark circles underneath his eyes, and the fact that they all wore long sleeves and pants. Despite it being a warm day. Carlos wondered if just maybe their childhood was similar to his. By the way they all looked and carried themselves. That might just be a possibility.

"Hey Carlos." A voice shook Carlos out of his thoughts, he looked over and saw Edmund looking at him, and everyone else listening in. "I was thinking that maybe since you don't want to see Mal, Evie, and Jay at Remedial Goodness and Tourney practice. We could skip afternoon classes and hang out." Seeing that Carlos had opened his mouth to protest he hurried on saying. "Just for this afternoon, then we can figure out a more permanent solution this weekend. 'K'?"

Carlos slowly thought it over. It was just one afternoon and it wasn't like he was struggling. Then they could use the weekend to figure something else out. Plus, he really wanted to get to know them all better.

"Okay."

"Great, lets go head to our room." And with that The Travelers all stood up put away their dishes, and walked off to their room. For a weekend that would change their dynamic and bring them all even closer together.

* * *

 **Alrighty another chapter done and boy that was a long one. I add the beginnings of Jaylos and hinted at a darker past. I hope you all like this chapter of The Travelers. As always please review and feel free to P.M. me.**


End file.
